Nightmare
by Hanabiri
Summary: Los celos enfermizos son el tema de este fic... Porque ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los Hitachiin se sintiera digamos que... traicionado por su hermano? Yaoi / Incesto / Muerte de un personaje.
_Este es un fanfic bien antiguo... Así que es posible que lo hayan leido en Amor-Yaoi xD_

 _Fue uno de los primeros que escribí así que quería iniciar con él aquí porque es mi orgullo XD_

 **Nightmare**

Verte despertar cada mañana, es un regalo que agradezco infinitamente a Dios.

Ver como abres tus exquisitos ojos pardos y me dedicas una tierna sonrisa, la cual te respondo igual y un hermosísimo sonrojo tiñe tus mejillas...

Entiendo el por qué , a mi también me da un poco de verguenza el recordar que anoche por fin nos entregamos el uno al otro... Pero que satisfactorio fue aquello!... sentir tus jadeos bajo mi, la estreches de tu cuerpo, la humedad en nuestras pieles...El sabor de tu boca...y el saber que solo a mi me perteneces. 

-Kaoru...-Que exquisita melodía es escuchar mi nombre al salir de tus labios.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hikaru?-Algo no está bien, ha apartado la mirada, es que... Acaso se está arrepintiendo?

\- Crees que está bien esto que estamos haciendo?

No pude evitar que un bufido molesto saliera de mi boca, si me amaba ¿Por qué estaba dudando de esto?... Me levanté y comencé a vestirme, sabía que él me miraba aún esperando una respuesta, mas le ignoré , pues en el fondo de mi subconsciente una voz me decía que esto no llegaría muy lejos, somos HERMANOS... eso nadie lo cambiaría, no obstante quise aferrarme a la idea de que eso no era importante...

Salí de nuestra habitación sin dirigirle la palabra, deseaba que se percatara que la pregunta me había dolido.

Al llegar a la cocina, comí mi desayuno apenas fijándome en lo que comía, mi mente seguía con él. El timbre del teléfono me hizo volver a la realidad y escuché su voz a los segundos ¿Con quién hablaría tan temprano?, automáticamente me levanté , la curiosidad me carcomía y me escondí en la pared contigua de donde él hablaba, su voz me llegó al instante...

-... pero ¿Para qué ? -Su voz se oía algo impaciente- en serio Haruhi yo...

Así que era Haruhi, sentí un líquido amargo bajando por mi garganta, desde hace mucho que él estaba enamorado de ella.

-Está bien -respondió luego de una larga pausa- Nos vemos en 1 hora, adiós.

Me alejé antes que notara mi presencia, sentí mi corazón oprimirse, lo perdería, apenas y anoche nos habíamos confesado, pero, si ella se le declaraba...Una solitaria lágrima escapó de mis ojos, yo sabía que si ella le decía que lo amaba... Él correría a sus brazos...

-Kaoru...-le escuché decir, acababa de entrar en la habitación donde yo me encontraba- ¿Ya desayunaste?, porque si no es as podríamos sal...

-No, yo ya desayuné... -Le corté , es un estúpido, ni siquiera notó mis lágrimas- come tu solo, o mejor... ve corriendo a donde tu amada Haruhi y salgan solos los dos...

Debió notar que yo había o do su conversación pues me miro sorprendido.

-Kaoru, yo solo accedí a...

-No me interesa...-nuevamente le interrumpí , la rabia se estaba apoderando de mi y ya no quería escucharle- Si quieres ve y acuéstate con ella o con cuantas se te dé la gana...

Me largué y le dejé con la palabra en la boca, no me interesaba nada el saber lo que tenía que decirme, me dirigí casi corriendo a la salón y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el banquillo del piano, necesitaba desahogarme, comencé a tocar duramente las teclas, pero al final no pude concentrarme.

Hikaru rondaba continuamente por mi cabeza al igual que una imagen bastante desagradable de él besando a esa perra, cerré con fuerza la tapa del instrumento y me levanté como enajenado.

Miré por el gran ventanal de la habitación y le vi subirse a un carro, así que el muy bastardo había tomado en cuenta mi sugerencia.

Decidí que por lo menos si me iba a engañar me quitaría inmediatamente la venda de los ojos. Llamé al mayordomo y le ordené que hiciera que uno de los carros me esperase en la entrada, solo tomé mi chaqueta y bajé a su encuentro.

No fue necesario devanarme demasiado el cerebro para saber a adonde se reunirían, siempre era el mismo lugar, un restaurante tipo ingles, el cual nos gusta frecuentar con mi hermano...

Y no me equivoqué , ahí se encontraban los dos, sentados el uno frente al otro en la terraza. Me bajé cuidándome de no ser visto y ordené al chofer que se fuera.

Me quedé tras un árbol en la acera de enfrente, pasaban los minutos y ellos lo único que hacían era charlar, comencé a pensar que Hikaru de verdad me quería a mi y solo había ido a conversar con ella como amigo, pero que equivocado estaba...

Cuando ya me encontraba llamando al carro para que me recogiera, la vi inclinarse hacia él, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡Ellos se estaban besando!

ZORRA.

Fue lo único que pasó por mi mente al verla separarse de él y sonreírle, miré con enfado aquellas facciones que ya hace un tiempo había comenzado a odiar, la repudiaba.

Varios insultos más pasaron por mi mente y ya estaba empezando a imaginar como sería el romperle el cuello, cuando que ella ladeo un poco el rostro y me miro ... diablos...al parecer debió decírselo a Hikaru pues el también me observó y súbitamente se levantó con la clara intención de dirigirse hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Corrí , fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento, no tenía ganas de ver a ninguno, LOS ODIABA, LOS DETESTABA.

LOS ABORRECIA, a ambos, ya no tan solo a ella, sino también a él... porque si todo lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior fue por lo menos mínimamente importante para él, no se hubiese dejado besar con tanta facilidad por esa puta... y la llamo de esa cariñosa forma no solo porque se atrevió a probar los labios de mi hermano, sino a causa de unos cuantos rumores que circulaban acerca de ella dentro de la preparatoria, si hasta Tamaki se había acostado con ella.

Llegué hasta el muelle, habían muchos hombres trabajando en los barcos, los cuales al verme comenzaron a fastidiarme, "niño bonito", "ricachón", y unas cuantas cosas más que sonaban bastante depravadas, continué mi camino sin prestarles atención y me senté en la orilla.

Comencé a llorar, cuántos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, no lo sé, pero en todos ellos estaba Hikaru, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus cabellos rojizos...y de golpe la hermosa frase que musitó debajo de mi la noche anterior..."Te amo"...

MENTIRA.

El es un muy buen actor, con todos los años que llevo a su lado, debí darme cuenta que no era sincero, debí notar que todo fue fingido.

Ellos estaban juntos, ya debían de haberlo hecho, de seguro ya se habían acostado antes de que yo lo hiciera con él, ahora debían estar riéndose de lo lindo de mi.

No lo permitiré , no dejaré que nadie se burle de mi ni siquiera él... palpé el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y lo encontré, aquello que hace tantos años papá nos obligó a cargar a cada uno, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo accioné... Pude ver como la fina hoja brillaba a la luz del sol...

 **O O O**

El cielo sobre mi ya había adquirido su tan acostumbrado tinte negro azulado, ya pudiéndose notar sus luces blancas, que a veces desaparecían tras una cortina de nubes, miré mi reloj las 20:45, se estaba retrasando, decidí entrar al lugar en que habíamos quedado, la bodega Nº 96, justo nuestro cumpleaños, por eso la escogí; nueve de junio.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero por las ventanas cada tanto entraba la luz de las estrellas cuando las nubes lo permitían.

Escuché los pasos acercándose, había llegado la hora...

-Kaoru... ¿Estás aquí? -Oí que preguntaba con algo de temor, como si ya supiera a lo que lo había citado.

-Si Hikaru -le contesté para que confiara, y se decidiera ya a entrar- Estoy aquí ... ven...

Al escuchar mi voz al parecer se tranquilizó y avanzó hasta mi, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Estaba preocupado -Dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más- No te apareciste por la mansión en ningún momento, llegue a pensar que algo malo te había sucedido...

-Pues como notarás estoy bastante bien...-Le hice saber antes que chocara contra mi.

Me abrazó y este accionar me dejó perplejo, seguramente es otro de sus juegos.

-Creí que luego de lo de la mañana... no me volverías a hablar... -Su voz se escuchaba algo triste- Pero me alegre en demasía cuando me llamaste...

-Lo siento... -Murmuré.

\- ¿Qué...? -Fue lo único que me dijo, sin entender el por qué de mis palabras.

-Lo siento Hikaru.

Le enterré profundamente la navaja y lo último que escuché de él, fue un gemido ahogado de dolor...

Sus brazos poco a poco fueron soltando su agarre y cayeron inertes en los costados de su torso, lo dejé caer y en un ruido sordo su cuerpo dio contra el suelo.

Sin entenderlo, comencé a reír, una risa fría y desquiciada salió de mi boca, él ya no me heriría otra vez...

El eco metálico de la navaja al caer, fue lo que me despertó , e hizo que mis carcajadas se convirtieran en sollozos y gritos de dolor.

-Pero... ¿Qué he hecho?

Retrocedí asustado, alejándome lo más posible del producto de aquella monstruosidad que yo acababa de cometer...

Al caer un rayo de luna sobre mí, el tinte oscuro en mi ropa y sobretodo en mis manos me hizo quedar consternado... y creer por fin esta horrible verdad...

LE HABíA MATADO.

Caí de rodillas, vencido por aquel sentimiento repugnante de culpa, ¿Qué era lo que me había impulsado a aquello?... ¿Por qué lo había matado? ¿Por qué había derramado la sangre de lo más preciado para mi?

Esto debe ser una pesadilla, una mala pasada de mi subconsciente, sin embargo... ¿Por qué no puedo despertar?

Las lágrimas inundan mi rostro, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡YO DEBERíA ESTAR MUERTO!

Mas, al parecer, el miedo a la muerte, al suicidio, fue más fuerte y me incitó a eliminar aquello que me hacía daño...

La parte que repudio de mí ser, posesionó mi cuerpo esta noche y me obligó a lo que jamás hubiera deseado hacer...

Asesinar...matar...dañar...

Hikaru... mi querido hermano... ¿Qué te he hecho?...

Un grito desgarrador salió desde mi garganta, no sé qué hacer... ¿Cómo poder arreglar todo esto?

Hikaru... Hikaru... Hikaru...

Me arrastré hasta su cuerpo sin vida y lo tomé entre mis brazos...

-Hermano... -le dije- Yo... Yo... yo arreglaré todo... si... y tu volverás a estar conmigo...si...

No sé como... pero haré que estemos juntos... si... Hikaru y yo por siempre...

Me mecí de atrás hacia adelante, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien...

Lo dejé con suavidad en el piso... y tomé una cuerda... era la única solución... me subí a unas cajas y la amarré en una viga...

-Estaremos juntos por siempre... Hikaru... -Le comuniqué mientas me pasaba la soga por el cuello- Solo espera y verás...

Salté desde lo alto y así sin más todo se oscureció para mí...

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Abrí mis ojos en un mar de agitación, ya era de día, no sabía dónde estaba, las sabanas se pegaban a mí por el sudor. Miré a mí alrededor y reconocí la decoración, estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama...

Miré hacia un lado y un reflejo perfecto de mi se encontraba durmiendo justo a mi lado, el cual se removió entre sueños y abríó los ojos...

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? -me sonrió- mmm...yo espléndidamente...

Yo quede estupefacto mirándole, sin responder...

\- ¿Te pasa algo Kaoru? -me preguntó.

Se me acercó observándome preocupado.

-No, nada -le respondí reaccionando de pronto y le devolví la sonrisa, mientras lo atraía hacia mi.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? -dijo al ver una gota cayendo en mi mejilla.

-De felicidad -le dije con una sonrisa más amplia- Por tenerte a mi lado.

Se ruborizó un poco y se acercó más a mi.

-Te amo... -me susurró en la comisura de los labios al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti...-le contesté uniendo mis labios con los suyos.

Después de todo...solo había sido una pesadilla.

 **Fin**


End file.
